Picture Perfect Lives
by Grey's Anatomy Is Love
Summary: They are young, rich, and have the world at thier fingertips. Their lives are picture perfect or aren't they? Features they doctors and their teenage kids.
1. intro

Disclaimer: this is just an info chapter to introduce the new characters.

Meredith/Derek Kids

Hannah Christina Shepard: 16 years old. Short, built like Meredith, Derek's eyes, light brown hair, Best friends with Rylee Burke, dating Matt Sloan, how does Derek feel about that?

Drake Aren Shepard: 18 years old. Tall, looks so much like Derek it's scary. Has a girlfriend but is a bit of a playa, what could happen?

Burke/Christina Kids (both adopted)

Kyle Xavier Burke: 18 years old. Tall, black hair with hazelnut skin, brown eyes. Football player who has been eyed by college scouts. What will he do to insure that they notice him?

Rylee Meredith Burke: 17 years old. Medium height, blonde hair, hazel eyes.

Addison/Mark Kids

Zack Mark Sloan: 20 years old. Will not feature much in the story.

Matthew Jason Sloan: 18 years old. Tall brown hair and blue eyes that make you go weak in the knee.

So as you can tell the pairings are Der/Mer, Maddison, and Burketina. Other characters featured in this story are Bailey, Richard, Izzie and Alex (married recently but haven't had kids.), and Will (bailey's son.) So as you can tell from my character description there will be a lot of drama with the kids, but their will also be plenty with the parents. Also I get writers block really easily so feel free to make suggestions. Thanks!


	2. Game Day Secrets

Hannah Shepard sat in her vanity curling her hair which was up in a ponytail with a ribbon in it. It was game day and already the excitement was building. Hannah put on her black and gold cheerleading uniform, got her stuff, and headed down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and found her mom pouring coffee and her dad watching the news.

"Morning," Hannah said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Morning," they said simultaneously.

Her brother came in wearing a matching football jersey.

"Well, I better be going" Hannah said. She grabbed her channel sunglasses and coach bag and got up to leave.

"Cheerleading Barbie has left the building" Drake muttered under his breath. Derek chuckled. They all knew that Hannah was very high maintenance and like to tease her about it.

"Bye, I'll see you guys at 5." Hannah called. She got into her black BMW convertible and drove to school. About 10 minutes later, Hannah pulled in the parking lot of North Gate High School. She checked her watch 7:50am, 30 minutes before homeroom started. She headed for the school Starbucks kiosk so that she could meet her friends for the pre-morning coffee ritual. She walked up and saw Rylee Burke sitting there in a matching cheerleading uniform, flipping through the pages of _Seventeen_, sipping coffee, Rylee was and had been her best friend as long as she could remember.

"Hey." Hannah called to her best friend

Rylee looked up and smiled. The girls chatted for about five minutes and then 2 guys in matching football jerseys joined their table. One of them was Kyle Burke, corner back and Rylee's older brother. The other one was Matt Sloan, quarterback and Hannah's boyfriend but no body knew.

"Hey Kyle, Matt." Hannah said.

Matt and Hannah locked glazes. The homeroom bell rang and everybody scurried off.

"Where are we meeting for lunch?" Hannah asked, they had an hour to go off campus for lunch.

"Let's meet at Kiku." Drake suggested walking up with his girlfriend Mia. Kiku was a Japanese restaurant where they cooked on the grill in front of you.

"Okay." Hannah responded " Somebody tell Will."

They all went off and sat through homeroom and 1st period. The second period bell rang and Hannah ducked into the bathroom. She waited until everybody was in the class and she snuck into the supply closet.

"Matt?" She whispered.

"Shush" he whispered back, locking the door and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

When they heard the 3rd period bell ring Hannah and Matt came out of the supply closet and went to their class. Two people stopped Hannah however. Rylee and Drake.

"What the hell??" Rylee yelled at her " You're hooking up with Matt and you didn't tell me."

"It's more than hooking up, I love him." Hannah told her

" Dad is going to flip when he finds out," Drake said.

"Which is why he isn't going to for a while and if you spill anything I will spill your secrets." Hannah shot him a glare

They continued throughout the rest of the day and before they knew it, it was time for the game.

"_And the North Gate Tigers are down 10 to 15, with 18 seconds on the clock and they do not have possession of the ball. Well, Tiger fans, it looks like we will fall one game short of the play-offs this year. And here it goes Waverly throws the pass and OHH it's intercepted by Drake Shepard, He's at the 40, the 30, the 15, TOUCHDOWN tigers!!!" _ The announcer screamed.

The crowd went wild.

"We're going to the playoffs!" Hannah screamed to Rylee.

It was after the game and Drake was walking over to his mom,

"Where's Dad?" He asked?

"He had an emergency surgery Drake, he really wanted to make it." Meredith told him

"Ya, just like he really wanted to make it to my swim meet, Hannah's cheerleading competition and my Honors award ceremony." Drake said as he stormed off.

_Meanwhile…_

Hannah ran across the field searching for Matt. She found him and ran across the field.

"Great game, Mr. Quarterback." Hannah told him

"You too miss captain of the cheerleaders. I could hear you over all the other nitwits jumping around in short-skirts waving pom-poms." Matt told her

"Hey," she said lightly hitting him in the stomach.

"I got to go" Hannah said

"Bye. Love you." He said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Addison was standing at the top of the stadium watching the whole thing. She smiled as she walked down to congratulate her son on a great game.


	3. lets partyy

Disclaimer: Originally this was a new year's party but this is just a party.

"Okay so I'm going out to pick up stuff for the party and I'll be back in a little while", Hannah Shepard called to her mom. She was going to pick up Rylee and they were going to get stuff for the party.

"Okay sweetie but remember be back by 4:00." Meredith said.

"Kay" Hannah replied bolting out the door, she was finally glad to be out of the house because her mom got kind of annoying when she was stressed from planning a party. She got in her car and drove to her best friend's house. She picked up her cell phone and dialed an oh, so familiar number.

"Hey Hannah Banana!" the voice on the other end exclaimed. It was Rylee.

"Hey Rye Bread!" She said," I'm outside."

"Kay, I'm coming." Rylee replied and at that moment bolted out the front door.

"Heyy!" both the girls greeted at the same time.

Rylee got in the car and they drove off talking and listening to music, finalizing plans for that night.

"So you excited about tonight?" Rylee asked Hannah. They were walking around party city.

"Oh yeah!" Hannah exclaimed.

They ended up buying candy, cups, plates, and a Piñata.

The girls drove back to Hannah's house so they could get ready for the party.

When they pulled up, Drake, Matt, Kyle, and Will, playing basketball in the drive way.

"Hey Losers!" Hannah shouted "Get out of the way. "

"Oh look its little Ms. Princess back from shopping" Drake announced.

"Love you too" Hannah shouted back.

Rylee stepped out of the car and Kyle waved at her, "oh how I've missed you sister-dearest!"

Rylee and Hannah laughed.

"Hannah," Will called as he came from inside, "your mom needs you inside."

"Kay." Hannah called. As she and Rylee walked inside, matt brushed her hand and slipped her a note. The guys continued their game and the girls went inside.

Rylee and Hannah walked inside to find, Meredith, Izzie, Christina, and Addison cooking and setting up.

"Hey mom, need any help?" Hannah asked.

"No sweetie, I think we're good here" Meredith replied.

"Kay." They girls went up stairs and started getting ready.

"You can have the shower first." Hannah told Rylee.

Rylee got in the shower and that left Hannah alone with her note, it said

_Hannah,_

_You look beautiful today. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and to meet me in our special place at midnight._

_Matt._

Hannah smiled to herself and just then Rylee came into the room.

"Showers free." She said snapping Hannah out of her daydream.

"What? Oh okay" Hannah replied

The doorbell rang as Hannah and Rylee were putting the finishing touches on their outfits. Rylee was wearing black jeans, a red halter and had black flats on. Her hair was down and straight. Hannah was wearing jeans, a pink tank top with a black chunky belt across it and had pink heels on. Her hair was wavy and flowing down over her shoulders.

"PARTYY!" they exclaimed together.

They had a lot of fun with there friends talking pictures and doing stupid stuff, Hannah Shepard snuck across the yard to meet her boyfriend.

Hannah got to hers and matt's special spot, under the maple tree in her back yard, overlooking the lake

Where is he? Hannah thought.

She felt somebody pull her around into a passionate kiss. They broke away and she looked up to find Matt staring back at her,

"Hey you!" Hannah exclaimed

"Hey! He replied

Meanwhile Rylee and Drake were watching from the window in the kitchen.

"God! They have no self control." Rylee exclaimed.

Derek Shepard walked into the kitchen to find his daughters best friend, also his god daughter, and his son staring out the kitchen window.

"Rylee, Drake, what are you guys staring at?" Derek asked

"Uncle Derek!" Rylee exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing just admiring the lake, but you has seen it plenty of times so it's nothing."

"Funny," Derek said "I could've sworn I heard you say they have no self control."

"No dad!" Drake exclaimed, "She said they sure know how to make rolls. Referring to Aunt Izzie's amazing rolls.

"Drake," Derek told him," I'm a brain surgeon, "I'm not stupid." He looked out the window and saw his daughter, kissing Matt Sloan.

"Did you two know about this?" Derek asked.

They both nodded.

"Well, I think I'm going to step outside for a little fresh air." Derek exclaimed.

He stepped on his back porch and there was Hannah and Matt coming up the stairs.

"I'm going to go inside" Matt exclaimed

Hannah and Derek just stood there staring at each other.

"I don't want you dating him. Do you understand me?" Derek said

"What?" Hannah exclaimed

"I know what kind of guy he is; I was best friends with his father for nearly 25 years." Derek exclaimed.

"Just because his father was a player, doesn't mean he is. People don't always inherit stuff from their parents. I mean you're a jackass but am I, no!!" Hannah yelled, "God dad!"

Hannah ran inside tears streaming down her face.

Okay now that you've read please review!! Thanks!!

HaHHhshd


	4. letting go

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I would've liked. I'm really busy with school but I will try my hardest.

"Hannah!" Derek called as his daughter ran inside.

Hannah ran upstairs to her room. Drake and Rylee were still standing in the kitchen

"Aunt Izzie makes great rolls! You're such a dumbass!" Rylee said to Drake as she went to check on Hannah.

Derek came inside and Meredith was standing right at the door.

"Derek," she started, "She will be 17 in about 2 weeks. You need to learn to let go and give her space.

_Der Flashback_

_It was a sunny, Saturday afternoon which was rare and he had taken 9 year old Hannah and 11 year old Drake to Six Flags. They were in line for Superman, the biggest ride in the park. They waited in line for 45 minutes. He noticed the increasingly nervous face on Hannah as they got closer to getting on. When it came time for them to get on, Hannah stopped._

"_You don't have to get on," Derek told her," But, I'll be really lonely."_

"_Ok, but will you hold my hand?" Hannah asked._

"_Of course." Derek said_

_As they went up the hill, Hannah turned to Derek and said _

"_Don't let go!"_

"_Okay," Derek said laughing_

"_Promise?" Hannah asked_

"_I promise." He said._

_End flashback_

"Derek," Meredith said," You need to go talk to her."

Derek walked up the stairs and into his daughter's room. Rylee got up from where she was sitting and left the room. Hannah looked up and saw her dad and reached for her ipod.

"Hannah," Derek sighed," I'm sorry. I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions about Matt seems very nice. I'm just having a hard time letting go of my baby girl."

"Well you did promise not to let go," Hannah told him.

They hugged and as he was walking out of her room he saw Rylee standing there,

"Rylee, have you seen the boys anywhere." Derek asked her

"They took off about 10 minutes ago." Rylee said.

_Next Day at SGH_

"Who's presenting?" Meredith asked.

"I am," answered one of her interns, Jason Walden, he had just transferred from Mercy West and was one of the biggest assholes she had ever met.

" Heath Karr, 45, status: post-op day 2 of a lobotomy. Still sedated due to his need to be intubated." Jason replied

" Course of action?" Meredith responded

" Keep admintistarting, _type of drug, _intravenously and order an MRI to make sure there is no swelling of the brain." Jason told her.

Meredith gave out her assignments and Jason was still standing there

"Dr. Shepard I was hoping to assist you in surgery today." Jason told her

" Not today Dr. Walden. You know the rule you must work in this hospital at least 1 month before scubbing in." Meredith told him.

Jason rolled his eyes. Meredith shot him a look.

"I'm close friends with the chief. Don't push it." She informed him.

"Ya I heard your screwing him is that true?" Jason said sounding toltally like a jackass would.

Just then, Derek walked up.

"Dr. Walden," Meredith said," I'd like to introduce you to our chief of surgery, Dr. Shepard. When he's not the chief, he is my husband."

Jason started to walk away.

"By the Way, no surgeries for a month and you will be assigned to Dr. Yang's services until further notice." Meredith informed him.

"Torturing interns?" Derek asked her

" As always," Meredith told him.

"Ready for lunch," he asked

She nodded and off they went.

"So," Meredith started," Hannah is dating Matt."

"Yep," Derek replied

"Are you okay with that?" She asked him

" As long as she is happy and he treats her well, then yes, I'm okay with it." He told her.

That's all for now so please hit that little purple button!!!


End file.
